


Kakao

by ksan



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksan/pseuds/ksan
Summary: Krótka opowieść jak to chłopcy dostali przesyłkę i lubili kakao.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie znajduje się również na moim blogu: http://words-ripped-out-of-thoughts.blogspot.com/
> 
> Polecam do tego: Wham! - Last Christmas

\- Proszę.  
Czarnowłosy chłopak chwycił w dłonie kartonową paczkę i podziękował kurierowi, który zapewne miał po dziurki w nosie jego uprzejmości. Zresztą, co mu się dziwić. Po całym dniu wożenia przesyłek do różnych ludzi pewnie tylko marzy o powrocie do ciepłego domu. Zwłaszcza że na zewnątrz był niezły ziąb i prószył śnieg.  
\- To bile?  
Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, spojrzał łagodnym wzrokiem na nowo przybyłą postać, która szczerzyła się do niego z radosnym błyskiem w oku.  
\- Chyba tak – rzucił, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Ja to rozpakuję, a ty zrób nam kakao.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, księciuniu. – Jednak zanim wykonał to polecenie, podszedł jeszcze do chłopaka i wplątując dłoń w jego długie włosy, cmoknął go w usta. A potem jeszcze raz, tylko dłużej, namiętniej i...  
\- Chyba nie to miałeś zrobić – przerwał mu ze zmrużonymi oczami i wymuszonym karcącym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie mogę się powstrzymać, gdy tak słodko wyglądasz w tym swetrze z reniferami.  
Policzki czarnowłosego przybrały barwę dorodnego buraka. Akurat w kolorze takim, w jakim wymieniona była górna część ubioru chłopaka.  
\- Idź wreszcie.  
Tamten tylko się zaśmiał, ale w końcu jednak udał się do kuchni w celu przygotowania idealnego napoju na te zimowe po południe. Nie, żeby jakoś specjalnie lubili kakao. Potrafili bez niego żyć przez całe trzy pory roku, ale w czasie tej czwartej mogliby pić je codziennie, o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Uwielbiali żłopać ten słodki napój na kanapie przed jakimś interesującym filmem i wtulać się w swoje ramiona.  
\- No dobra... Co my tu mamy...? – mruknął czarnowłosy sam do siebie, po czym ustawił paczkę na miękkim dywanie. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do komody, w której w jednej z szuflad znajdował się ostry scyzoryk i zabrał się do starannego rozcinania tekturowego kartonu.  
Dziesięć różnokolorowych kul zabłysnęło we wnętrzu pudełka. Okrągłe lśniące bile zdawały się wołać go o wyciągnięcie ich z tego ciemnego miejsca i wyłożenie na tej drugiej idealnej połówce. O położenie na przedmiocie, bez którego nie miałyby sensu istnienia. Na gładkim, zielonym Tomie.   
Tak też uczynił.   
Stół bilardowy firmy Tom coś tam (właściwie, tylko to słowo skłoniło ich do zakupu) zdawał się prezentować jeszcze lepiej, gdy leżały na nim jego nowe towarzyszki. W końcu był w komplecie, zdolny do użytku. Mimo że niemożliwe jest to, by przedmiot martwy czuł, wydawało się, że on był szczęśliwy. I niecierpliwy. Jakby tylko czekał, aż rozegra się na nim emocjonująca runda.   
Czarnowłosy chłopak, wiedziony urokiem bilardu, sięgnął po leżący obok kijek, po chwili nachylając się nad ciemnym bezkresem zieleni. Zmrużył jedno oko, celując uważnie i cicho mrucząc coś pod nosem. Był tak zafascynowany nowym sprzętem, że nawet nie spostrzegł obecności drugiej osoby w pomieszczeniu. Do świata żywych przywróciło go ciepło na plecach i znajomy szept tuż przy uchu.   
\- To co, może nabijemy kilka bil na Tomie?  
Przeszedł go elektryzujący dreszcz, gdy poczuł mokry język oraz ciepły oddech na swoim karku. A zaraz potem ukochane ręce oplotły go w pasie i zaczęły szukać drogi na dostanie się pod sweter chłopaka.  
\- A kakao?  
\- Mówisz, masz.  
Jego głowa została odwrócona w kierunku tej drugiej, a kuszące wargi zamknięto w długim, intensywnym pocałunku.  
Teraz czuł słodycz kakao bardzo wyraźnie.   
\- Więc zagrajmy...


End file.
